


Spicy Facemasks Can Lead To Confessions?

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, mentions of facemasks, mentions of mild grossness, mentions of spicy foods being used as a facemask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: Remus has a bad idea involving a facemask and far too much capsaicin on the skin. Logan has a good idea involving a facemask and no capsaicin that might prove just as interesting.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	Spicy Facemasks Can Lead To Confessions?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! This was inspired again by a friend, this time from discord! Please leave a comment, even if it's just a screech in my general direction, I love them!

“Remus, for the last time, no!” Deceit shouted desperately, his hands tugging at his hair, his hat having been tossed onto the couch haphazardly.

Logan walked into the room slowly, equal parts curious and worried about just why Deceit sounded so close to murdering Remus.

Normally, what with him being fairly desensitized to all of Remus’ shenanigans, having lived with him for so long, Deceit would sound bored as he asked Remus’ to stop, or even just plain ignore him. Right now, however, was obviously an outlier.

“Do, do I even want to ask what seems to be the issue?” Logan asked, causing them both to turn towards him; Deceit with an almost dead sort of hope in his eyes, and Remus with a frankly worrying amount of glee.

“No.” “Yes!” They said simultaneously. Remus shoved a dirty cloth in Deceits mouth, much to his and Logan’s mutual disgust, before turning to face Logan with a broad grin.

“I’m going to put a pepper and pepperoni face mask on! With some capsaicin for an added zest!” He proclaimed proudly, hands resting on his hips as he wriggled his whole body in delight at the utter chaos he had just let unfurl, much like a cut of cloth, flapping in the wind.

Logan’s face drained of color, his arms raising to move around as though to physically brush away the chaotic words. “No! No, do you even know what that would do to you? Do you want burns all over your face!?”

At this point Deceit had spit the disgusting piece of cloth out, and rinsed his mouth out with some quickly summoned water for good measure. He gazed at Logan with a tired look, as if to say ‘you think I haven’t tried to tell him that?’

Logan thought for a moment, racking his brain for something that would throw Remus off track. It had to be something similar enough to catch his attention and keep it, but far enough away from the original idea that he’d forget what his original plan was… Hmm…

...He could- no, that wouldn’t work. ...What about if he- no, that would link back to it within sentences. Oh, what if he went with this- no, that would just start another prank war between the two creativities, stars knew they didn’t need another one of those so soon...

What if… oh. That might work.

Logan refocused on the conversation, Remus now rocking back and forth on his feet as he gleefully explored what might happen to his face out loud, as usual not sparing a single, gruesome detail. Ah, that was why he loved him, wasn’t it? Well, time to get things back on track, now.

“What if you were to try an edible face mask, Remus?” Logan offered.

The aforementioned side perked up at this, leaning towards Logan rather dramatically; nearly falling over in the process, yet somehow still managing to keep his footing. Now, the plan.

“Bananas, honey, milk, yogurt, and oatmeal. Mix them together, and put them on your face for roughly half an hour. It can also be consumed as a breakfast dish.” Having finished rattling off his quickly remembered recipe, he focused his attention on Remus’ face, watching him quickly pick up the potential of the information given, and running off with it in a metaphorical sense.

Delight washed across one face as relief swept over another, Deceit sinking out with a silently mouthed ‘thank you’ in Logan’s direction. Logan nodded his head ever so slightly towards the snake-like side, before returning his attention towards Remus, just as he began to speak.

“Oh! Does that mean I could eat the face mask ‘right off my face?’ That’d be a cute date idea, just eat each others face masks.”

Logan blinked at that last part. What? Why did he suddenly move onto date ideas?

“Face eaters! Monch.”

And now he was back at his usual spiel.

“Crunch crunch, time for lunch!” Remus giggled before adding a “Ssssslllluuuuurrrrppppp!” to the end of his sentence.

Logan allowed himself to just barely smile at him, an odd emotion overcoming him. What was it called again? Oh yes, fondness. He was feeling very fond of the chaotic side right about now, watching him take a simple topic and expanding upon it so grandly filled him with lo- fondness. It filled him with fondness. Nothing more.

“Just imagine!” Remus suddenly shouted, making the logical side jump slightly. “Without warning, just a,” he made his fingers into claws and moved his arms apart, one up, the other down, before bringing them back together swiftly. “Cronch!”

He turned towards his left, manipulating his voice to sound somewhat deeper, and a bit flatter, too. “Hey, give that back!”  
Here he turned towards his right, his voice going back to normal as he spoke again. “Cronchcronchcronch-”

He turned a final time towards his left, his voice changing back to the one he did moments prior. “DON’T CHEW FASTER.”

Remus moved to once again face Logan, cackling wildly to the point where tears were coming out of his eyes.

Logan’s smile grew at the sight, an involuntary sigh of “I love you so much.” slipping out.

They both froze.

Logan’s face turned beet red, his hands coming up to wave frantically in front of him. “I mean- that is- I did not-” His voice rose in pitch, coming out as a squeak of words as he finally admitted. “I- did not mean for those words to come out.”

Remus stared at him for a long moment, something like awe coming to swim in his eyes as he seemed to see ‘something’. Logan didn’t know what that something was, but it appeared to be what he was searching for, as the chaotic side quietly whispered two questions.

“Do you mean it?” and at Logan’s nod of affirmation, “Can I hug you?” After another brief nod of his head, Remus quickly threw his arms around the logical side, hugging him as though to let go was to wake up from a beautiful dream.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed my story! And if you'd like, you can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!


End file.
